Divided we fall WillMac
by valensi
Summary: She cries and whispers in his ear, 'Why Will, why everything's going wrong' He stroke her and says, 'I don't know Mac, but let me tell you something. Together we stand divided we fall. I'm not gonna let things fall anymore. I'm not gonna let you fall.' (I'm sorry for mistakes, English is not my fist language. And this is my firs fic. I hope you'll enjoy.)


The door knocked when Will and Nina talking. Will doesn't say to Nina that his life after she comes. Because all his wanted is good sex and he do not want to things get emotional. He just don't want to emotionally connected with her.

Will says to Nina not to open the door. He thinks whoever is that eventually he/she will go. He's lying on couch with her but suddenly she moves and he can't hold her so she opens the door naked, only with Will's shirt.

It's Mackenzie. Nina says, ''Hi.'' Mackenzie shocked for a second and says ''Oh, I'm'' she takes a big breath and added; '' I'm so sorry, I just - I should've called when I didn't come here,'' Will hears her voice and goes to the door and sees Mackenzie with bloodshot eyes. He don't know what to do and asks ''Mac, is there a problem? It's the middle of the night and you look so - you look exhausted.''

Nina goes to the kitchen. She leaves them alone to talk. She knows they belong together. But also she loves Will. It's a ache for her too.

Mac did not know that Nina and Will are dating. It's dubble shock for her. And see Nina like that, she can't help herself for imaging the nights with Will's apartment. She used to wear that shirts. She used to live in here. She used to have _him_. It's very painfull to get over this for Mackenzie. She doesn't feel her stomach. _It's aching_. Like someone punch her in there many times. When she realize that Will is talking to her she replied, ''No, no there is no problem. I just, I'm just walking and thinking what are you doing so I came. But I'm going now, I don't want to bother you two.''

He sees the pain in her eyes and says, ''You know I unterstand when you are lying. Tell me what happened Mac.'' He don't want to talk to relationship with Nina right now. He wants to explain but he don't mention it. He sees tears streaming in her face. When he leant close to hold her she step back and looks to Will with that bloodshot eyes, ''I need you. But I can't have you, right? Just because you plained to hate me forever. Whatever, you can't do it anymore. I'm going Will. I can't handle with my feelings anymore. I'm going far from you.''

He opened his mouth but she already took the elevator and gone.

The following day, he come to ACN building and he go to Mac's office instead of go his office. He sees her packing her things up. She turned back and saw Will. She is still crying. Will leant to close to her. She doesn't move this time. They're really close to each other. They stand like this for a while looking each others eyes until he says, ''What happened Mac?''

He adds, ''You can tell me, you know. And for the last night, I'm sorry. I should've told you -'' she takes her hand to his mouth. She stops crying and looks him deeply and says, ''My dad, my dad is dead. I, I thought you will undterstand me and we can talk. So I came to you last night. But when I saw you with Nina, I get that. You never trust me again, love me again, and actually listen to me again.'' and now he shocked. ''What? Your dad? How?'' Mac says, ''Heart-attack.'' He doesn't know what to say and he leans to hold stand like this with no words. She wants this moment never ends and she holds him closer. Like they're one body. She knows they never be one body but she knows their souls are one.

She cries and whispers in his ear, ''Why Will, why everything's going wrong?'' He stroke her and says, ''I don't know Mac, but let me tell you something. _Together we stand divided we fall. _I'm not gonna let things fall anymore. I'm not gonna let you fall.''

She takes her head from his chest and looks him deeply. She needs to understand what that words means. Is he want her back? _Fuck, yes_. And eventually she says, ''You remembered that song... First song that you played to me.'' she kisses him passionately. And again whispers his ear ''I need you to play that song Billy, It's all that I need now. Actually you are the one that I need, but-'' He kisses her and says, ''I will Mac, whatever you need I will.''

She nods. She doesn't seem to forget his dad but she has Will. He can fill her dad's space now.

And he adds, ''Just don't go far from me Mac, I can't handle it again. Please.''


End file.
